Somebody Told Me
by wikipedias
Summary: AU. Seven drabbles, seven teenagers. Seven different kinds of love. Response to The Shuffle Challenge.


The Shuffle Challenge

Here is what to do:  
1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your iPod/Media Player/CD/**iPhone** on shuffle.  
3) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band,  
and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of  
the song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

Author's Note: Supremely bad grammar, everyone.  
Discliamer: Don't own anything mentioned here.

- - - - -

Song: ZZZZ  
Artist: The Cab

Claire would never say the truth – never. But sometimes, just sometimes, she loved to hear him sleep. His tough-guy demeanor would just fade away and he'd be his normal-self again. He wouldn't bother her when he was sleeping. He'd look as innocent and as young and normal. When he takes a deep breath, Claire would lean over and try her hardest not to wake him. But she would and he'd open his eyes and pull her back in his arms, mumbling 'I'm sorry'.

-

Song: What a Catch, Donnie  
Artist: Fall Out Boy

Massie hated rock music. Hated it. It was useless – a waste of time. Why should she, Alpha of the Alphas, listen to rock music when she could be spending money on Prada, Miu Miu or her current best friend DKNY. Rock music was for the fashion-challenged, she decided long ago. For people who couldn't afford to wear underwear once. For people who weren't in love. For LBRs. For – for – oh forget it. Rock music was for people like _her_. Whose heart had been smashed into itty bitty pieces. For heart-broken lovers. For losers in love. For Massie Block. Which was why, despite her intense dislike for rock music, she spent all her time listening to AFI and, on a particularly bad day, when she saw them cuddling or walking or even _looking_ at each other, Metallica. It was because her heart was broken, stamped on and sent to…New Jersey.

-

Song: America's Suitehearts  
Artist: Fall Out Boy

Cam crinkled his nose. They were doing it again. Hugging. Yuck. Who hugged in public? Not him, that's for sure. Hugging is so dumb – so stupid. Who needs a hug? No-one, that's who. Hugs just make you feel like you're invading their privacy and hiding feelings and trying to feel the other person up. Hugging is for wimps. He'd never hug anyone in his life. Not after what he just saw. Hugging is for losers. Stop hugging, he wanted to say, it's for idiots. But he didn't. Because that would mean acknowledging them. And that'd be suicide. Not social suicide but internal suicide. He was sure if he even said hi to her or him, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions and he's just punch America's Sweethearts in the mug.

-

Song: I Constantly Thank God for Esteban  
Artist: Panic at the Disco

Todd laughed. He laughed again just to prove he wasn't sad. He laughed the third time just because he could. He laughed and laughed and laughed until he couldn't laugh anymore. Laughing, he'd heard from his mother once, was the cure to everything. It cured sadness, it cured loneliness. Maybe it'd cure heartbreak, too. You never know. Laughing was the ultimate cure, right? Maybe it could cure his dismal lovelife too.

-

Song: Swing, Swing  
Artist: The All-American Rejects

Alicia pulled back her hair into a bun. Show time. Time to strut her stuff. Time to flaunt her legs. Time to reveal everything but her heart. Time to show America and other perverts her torso. Time to start the music. Time to be a Pussycat Doll. Time to take it all off. Time to be a tattoo. Time to swing her hips. Time to arrange her face into a pout. Time to lie. Time to walk. Time to end. Time to get ready. Time to exchange. Time to intertwine. Time to escape hurriedly. Time to blame time. Time to get ready again. Time to think about the past. Time to breathe your last breath.

-

Song: High Hopes in Velvet Ropes  
Artist: The Cab

Harris ruined everything. He ruined his hair, because it looked too well-kept. He ruined his posture, because it looked too mature. He ruined his room, because it looked to teenager. He ruined his outfits, because they were too prep. He ruined his personality, because it was too redeeming. He ruined his education, because it was aiming to high. He ruined his family, because they were too perfect. He ruined his friends, because they stuck by him. He ruined everything and everyone but he would never ever ruin her. She was the reason he tried so hard, she was the reason he looked in the mirror. She was the reason to his addiction.

-

Song: Somebody Told Me  
Artist: The Killers

Kristen hated technology. They were too cold, too impersonal. They couldn't offer the warm friendship like her friends could. They couldn't offer her feedback like her friends could. They couldn't do anything, really but offer losers porn and lies and all the lies. But if she hated technology so much, why did she spend so much of her time on those gossip websites, desperate for another piece of information on those two.

- - - - -

If you wanna do this, please review/pm/whatever to tell me. I'd love to read yours :)


End file.
